


罪恶 2

by KNight_e



Series: 罪恶 [2]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNight_e/pseuds/KNight_e
Summary: 恶魔执事赫x贵族公爵海83待机灵感来自【黑执事】日常ooc
Series: 罪恶 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588564
Kudos: 5





	罪恶 2

雨后的公爵府邸从远处看像极了一座阴森的废弃古堡。一路上，马蹄和车轮贱起的泥浆星星点点打在车夫的裤腿上，弄得污秽不堪。

李赫宰已在门口等候多时。四辆马车缓缓驶入，四位年迈的主教下车互致敬意，随后被李赫宰引至屋内。四人感叹着公爵府邸内与原来的大红色调完全不符的风格，不禁对李东海颇有微词，认为他对已故的长兄不尊敬云云，竟毫不保留地换掉府内的一切。

李赫宰脸上只是挂着那执事应有的标准微笑，毕恭毕敬地站在一旁，他很清楚下一秒李东海就会来把这些话多的老家伙们收拾干净。主教们的轻声交谈在寂静的大厅里显得甚是嘈杂，终于在几声清脆的响声中停了下来。李东海缓步从楼上走下，鞋跟敲打着木质的楼梯，漂亮而又精致的脸上明明写满了悲伤，却又不得不强颜欢笑，让人好不心疼。

“这宅子里有太多关于哥哥的回忆，总免不了触景生情...这些陈设都换掉了，四位应该不会介意吧？”

明明只是简单的解释，理由也合情合理，再加上李东海那忧郁的表情，本应十分惹人同情，四位主教却听出了潜藏在话里的不容置疑，纷纷识趣地闭上了嘴。

李东海把从前金希澈所喜的那些明亮的大红色全部换成了暗沉的深蓝，微弱的阳光怎么也无法穿入这空旷的宅邸中。四位主教在李赫宰的带领下随李东海步入会客室，本想着应该一起商讨一下祷告的后续事宜，不料四人前脚刚踏进房门，后脚就被李赫宰逐一打晕，捆成粽子一般丢在一旁。

李东海坐在一旁的沙发里，示意李赫宰把四人弄醒。四位主教的眼里写满了惊恐，谁都没想到看起来柔弱乖巧的猫咪会突然亮出爪子和獠牙，恶狠狠地告诉别人，自己是一只老虎。

李东海觉得自己算仁慈的，至少一见面的时候自己可是给足了面子。什么所谓的触景生情，虚假的情感让他自己都作呕。眼里本就不该存在的悲伤早就一扫而空，李东海看着地上闪躲身影的眼神就像是在看着几条蠕动的虫子。

“他怎么死的。”

“公爵大人...那是个意外...”

“我哥哥是怎么死的？”

“我们...我们不知道，我们什么都不知道啊公爵大人！”

“告诉我金希澈是怎么死的！”

“大人，您别为难我们...我们真的不知道...教皇大人要是知道您现在...”

“赫宰。”

执事的修养告诉李赫宰，在外人面前，无论何时都要保持最标准的微笑，即使是拿着锋利的餐刀在人身上划出一条又一条血淋淋的伤痕时，即使是听到撕心裂肺的惨叫与求饶声时，他都应该面不改色。

“是仪式！天使仪式！他是容器！”

李赫宰的刀停了下来，另外三人瞪圆了双眼看着那个人，李东海明白这眼神里是惊讶，是怨恨，是恐惧，也是解脱。

之后的审问就变得容易极了。教会的阴谋、天使仪式、废除王权、金希澈效忠于国王故借口被害，一系列的事情都逐渐明朗起来。话问得差不多，李东海放他们离开，四个人连滚带爬冲进院子里的一辆马车，催促车夫马上离开。

李东海在二楼的窗台望着马车驶去几百米后，明亮的火光突然燃起，升起一阵黑烟。车里四个血淋淋的人忍着全身剧痛试图跳车离开，车夫立即勒马停下，四个狼狈的人刚跑出来，就听到背后一个熟悉的声音。

“公爵让我来给四位大人送个小礼物，叫做'不灭的恶魔之火'，望四位大人笑纳。”

李赫宰一个响指，四名主教身上突然起火，在失去意识前，四人看到李赫宰摘下身上的车夫装扮丢进火里，露出他那标准的执事微笑。

李东海正戴着金框眼镜读着书，看到李赫宰进门便示意他过来。李东海抬头望着李赫宰，缓缓拉着李赫宰的领带让对方弯下腰，来了一个绵长而又温柔的吻。

“赫，你懂人类吗？”

“您知道我不需要懂。”

“人可以为了利益团结在一起，分工合作明确得像个满是零件组成的机器，可只要有一个零件出了故障，分崩离析就变得易如反掌。”

“人类很复杂。”

“不复杂，人不过是会为了些想要的东西就可以放弃自己原则的垃圾。”

“您的原则...”

“我没有原则。大概。”

李东海起身，捧着李赫宰的脸轻轻吻起来。镜片后漂亮的蓝色双眼缓缓合上，卷翘的睫毛微微颤抖。李赫宰熟练地回吻，李东海每一次轻柔的吮吸，或是调皮的轻咬他的嘴唇，他都知道如何回应。

只要李赫宰愿意，他随时可以吃掉李东海的灵魂。爱对于李赫宰来说什么也不是，但每当李东海向自己表达爱意，他都能感觉到李东海的灵魂在散发着比往日不同的香甜气息。

“您不该有原则。”

李东海红着脸轻喘着离开李赫宰的唇，扯出一条银丝。

TBC.


End file.
